


Be Quiet

by Colossus



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel ve Ellie geceyi geçirecek bir yer bulmalıdır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword için yazılan bir fictir. 
> 
> Keyword; ev. 
> 
> İlk defa bu fandoma yazdım ve bitsin diye yazdım gibi bir şey oldu. Bir ara buna dönüp tekrar uzun yazmak istiyorum. Sevdim çünkü ASLINDA BELLİ OLMUYOR AMA ASLKDJA i love them.
> 
> Birde inanılmaz hata dolu sanırım. Çok uyku var zira edit yapamadım. Kusura bakmayın sabah dönüp düzeltebilirsem düzeltirim. ilu all. ♥

“Sessiz ol,” diyordu, camları kırık pencerenin altında çökmüş adam. Kollarının arasında duran küçük kız, nefesini kontrol altına alabilmek için kendisini zorluyordu. Sakin olmalıydı. Suratı kir içinde kalmış Joel sırtını duvara dayamış kırık kapıdan dışarıya bakıyordu. Bu boktan yerde ölüp gitmeyeceklerdi. Bir sürü şey atlatmışlar ve bunca yolu arkalarında bırakmışlarken…

Oh, hayır. Ölmeyeceklerdi. Ölmek için çok erkendi…

Sokağın ilerisinde birkaç runner ve clicker etrafta dolanıyor çığlıklar atıp belli köşelerde dikiliyorlardı. Vahşi bir ormana dönmüş bu lanetli şehirde hayatta kalmak zorundaydılar. Joel elini usulca kapıya doğru kaldırdı.

“Kapıyı açtığımda ilerideki kırmızı binaya koşmanı istiyorum Ellie. Oraya koş ve beni bekle.”

“Tamam.”

Ellie sırt çantasını düzeltip beklemeye başlarken Joel kapıyı tutup yavaşça açmaya başladı. Kapı büyüt bir itirazla ses çıkardığında Joel kapıyı sertçe durdurdu ve bekledi. Kapının çıkardığı ses tüm sokakta duyulmuştu, runnerlar ve clickerlar çığlıklarını yükselterek bulundukları yere baktılar. Bir kaçı koşmaya başlamıştı bile.

Joel hızla kapıyı bırakıp Elliyi ayağa kaldırdı. Küçük kız ne yapması gerektiğini çok iyi biliyordu. Konuşmalarına gerek bile yoktu. Gerideki açık pencereden binanın arkasına çıkan Joel hızlı düşünmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Nereye gitmelilerdi? Havanın kararmasına az kalmıştı. Eğer biraz daha dışarıda kalırlarsa gece onlar için hiçte iyi geçmeyecekti.

Ellie pencereden yere atladığında kır saçlı adam nereye gideceklerini _görmüş_ koşmaya başladı. İki sokak ötedeki küçük binaya dün gece girmişlerdi. Orada kimse yaşamıyordu. Ellie küçük adımlarını hızlandırıp sırt çantasını çekiştirirken arkasına baktı. Çıktıkları binanın içine giren runnerları görebiliyordu. Ama o pis yaratıklar şuan onların yerini fark etmemişti. Bu iyiydi. Joel onları arabaların arkasından geçiriyor ve görünmemelerini sağlıyordu.

“Nereye gideceğiz?”

Ellie çok kısık sesle sorduğu sorunun cevabını önünde durdukları kapıdan aldı. Büyük demir kapı ardına kadar açıktı. Joel etrafına baktıktan sonra avluya girdi ve Ellie’ye _kapıyı kapat_ işareti yaparak bir çöp kutusunun arkasına yaslandı. Küçük kız yavaşça kapıyı kapatıp geri çekildi. Joel çöp kutusunu ittirerek kapının önüne barikat kurduktan sonra Ellie’ye döndü. Kızın suratı da kendisi kadar kirlenmişti ama bakışları çok güçlüydü. Joel kendisine bakan minik gözlere hafifçe gülümseyerek Ellie’yi omzundan tuttu.

“Bu geceki evimizi nasıl buldun?”

Ellie üç katlı küçük binaya bakarken içeride battaniye bulmayı umarak omuz silkti ve bakışlarını Joel’e çevirip umarsızca konuştu.

“Eh, yaşanabilir.”

Joel sırıtıp kapıya yöneldi. Kapıyı açtı ve küçük kızın içeriye girmesini bekledi. Hava kararmaya başlamıştı. Dışarıda ölümcül bir sessizlik kol geziyor, bu sessizlik onlara dikkatli olmalarını söylüyorken Joel kapıyı kapatıp arkasına barikat kurmaya başladı. Ellie dikkatlice üst kata çıktı ev temizdi. Hiç ses duyulmuyordu. En azından o duymuyordu. En rahat odayı gözüne kestirip merdivenlere geri giden küçük kız Joel’e odalarını bulduğunu fısıldadı.

Barikatı kurmayı bitiren adam başını yukarıya çevirip küçük kıza baktı.

“Yatak?”

“Çift kişilik ve hala yumuşak! Biraz kirli ama öldürmez.”

Joel başını eğip güldüğünde Ellie tırabzanları bırakıp odaya geri döndü. Bu gece güzel bir uyku çekeceklerdi.  

*

“Hey Joel.”

Kurumuş ekmeğini kemiren Joel başını kaldırıp Ellie’ye baktı. Kaşlarını kaldırıp soruyu bekledi. Ellie her gece bir şeyler sorardı. Bir şeyler anlatmasını isterdi. Eskileri, eski dünyayı, eski anıları…

“Bana yüzmeyi öğreteceksin değil mi?”

Joel _gülerek_ başını salladı. Aylar öncesinde verdiği bir sözdü bu. Küçük kız unutmamıştı.

“Unutacağımı düşünüyorsan yanılıyorsun. Yüzmeyi öğrenmek istiyorum. Ah birde şu taşlarla oynadığınız oyun. Adı neydi?”

“Satranç?”

“Oh evet. Bir de onu.”

Joel son lokmasını da midesine indirip yatağa, Ellie’nin yanına çıktı. Yıllar önce kaybettiği kızına her gece masallar anlatırdı. Şimdiyse Ellie’ye eskileri anlatıyordu. Joel belli belirsiz iç çekerek küçük kızın yatmasını bekledi. Bu geceki konu satranç olacaktı anlaşılan. Ellie yatağa yerleşmişti ve bakışlarını Joel’e kaldırmış bir şekilde bekliyordu.

Tek gecelik evlerinde Joel neredeyse fısıldayarak küçük kıza _satranç_  anlatmaya başladı.

**Author's Note:**

> Eğer buraya kadar okuduysanız teşekkür ederim.  
> Keyifli günler dilerim.  
> c.  
> ♥


End file.
